Dream Come True
by leoslady4ever
Summary: No-plot Gajevy one-shot full of smutty stuff. This is a gift for a wonderful friend, Approvesport. Love ya girl!


_This is a gift for my amazingly talented friend, **Approvesport** who draws the most incredible pics for **Nicole4211**, **Deathsembrace137**, and me. She is positively fantastic - please check her out on Deviantart and Tumblr. _

_Now, I know this pairing is going throw you all for a loop because you all know my big ship is Gajeel and Lucy, but like I said - I do this for her. Well, there's also the promise of a few scandalously naked pics of Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus to consider, but that's a story for later. *smirks*_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**DREAM COME TRUE**

Something had happened...something had changed, and she didn't have a clue what it was. All she knew is that the man who had just entered the room was noticeably different. He was looking at her in a strange way, his body...that gorgeous, muscled body of his tensed as if waiting to spring at her.

Gajeel eyed her for a moment before stalking across the room, his steps slow and deliberate as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. "Levy..."

Her name was a low growl on his lips, and Levy took a nervous step back, bumping into the wall behind her with a squeak. She'd never seen Gajeel like this, his eyes flashing with something raw, almost predatory. She watched him warily, uncertain what to do with all the raw masculinity he was displaying.

What could have caused such a reaction from him, she wondered, but as his eyes scanned her shaky form, the thought was pushed away, leaving a flash of heat in her belly. Though she was unsure what had happened to elicit such a change in him, she couldn't deny the thrill of excitement that shot through her at his lingering gaze.

"G-Gajeel..." she stuttered, tugging anxiously on her lower lip with her teeth as she surreptitiously studied the hard planes of his chest. "W-What are you doing?"

His lips lifted into a wicked grin, and he moved forward, stopping only a scant two inches away. "I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing," he murmured as his finger ghosted down her neck.

Before she realized his intention, he'd reached her chest and begun an agonizingly slow path along the edge of her top. Her eyes followed his hand, even as the rough pad of his finger dipped into her slight cleavage. She swallowed hard as her skin pulsed with heat, every place he'd touched igniting with a fire unlike any she'd ever known. She'd dreamed of this moment many times in vibrant vivid detail, but she'd never once thought it would actually happen.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." she mumbled, struggling to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"You don't?" He leaned in, pressing himself fully to the front of her body as his head dipped down and his teeth tugged lightly on her ear. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

The air left her lungs with a loud whoosh. It was the truth. It was exactly what she'd wanted, but how had he known? She was suddenly unsteady, her knees quite literally weak at the feel of his body pressed so tightly against her own. It was more than enough to ignite her desire, and with his arousal wedged so deliciously between them, she was loath to let the opportunity pass.

Before she could question the wisdom of her actions, she reached for him, her hands grasping hungrily at his bare shoulders as she tugged him down. "Yes..."

His eyes darkened at her breathy response, and he swooped down to take her lips in a fiery kiss. It was more than she could have imagined, his tongue sliding past her lips, claiming her mouth in that demanding way she'd always known he would have. It was hot, sensual...

A soft whimper climbed up her throat, and she arched into his muscled form, her body clamoring for more. She'd never felt so alive, like her very soul was pulsing with life, and she wanted more.

As if in answer to her overwhelming need, his large hands slid up to the top of her shirt, and before she could analyze what he planned, he grabbed at the fabric and ripped it in two. Levy jerked back with a squeak of shock and glanced down at her exposed chest. She couldn't quite believe he'd done that.

She lifted wide eyes to his face and almost gasped at the expression there. He gazed at her hungrily, his fierce red eyes taking in every inch of skin he'd revealed. It stunned her to see such a look on his face. She never could have imagined he would want her this way.

Raising his hands to her bra, he licked his lips, then pulled the lacy fabric aside, freeing her breasts for his perusal. Her heart stuttered in her chest, her breath coming to a halt as he leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth, giving it a slow, almost lazy suck. A low hum rumbled from his chest as he labored over the tender peak.

It was the most exquisite sensation she'd ever felt, having his mouth on her breast, his tongue curling so temptingly around the pebbled tip. She could feel every tug clear down to her core, each one driving more and more heat into her belly. She could scarcely breathe, but couldn't curb the moan that tripped its way up her throat.

With one last pull on her breast, Gajeel tipped his head up and smirked as his hands edged down her legs, sliding slowly up under her skirt to cup her backside. His fingers flexed over the rounded globes, pushing the front of her body into the bulge in his pants. "You want more?" he hummed, nipping at her jawline. "just say the word...I can be inside you in seconds."

Levy whimpered at his invitation, her mouth unable to retain the strained sound any longer. She wanted that, wanted his body moving within hers more than anything right now. She was on the edge of something wonderful, she knew it, could feel it, and gathering her confidence, she uttered her acceptance.

With a growl of excitement, Gajeel reached for the waistband of her panties and tore them from her body. His mouth came down on hers, dominating their kiss as he palmed her sex, slipping a thick finger between her lips and grinding the heel of his hand against her clit.

Levy's back bowed at the incredible sensation, the force nearly yanking her away from her partner's mouth. She could feel something gathering inside her, like a storm steadily growing out of control. That's how she felt...out of control and desperate, and as she arched her hips into his touch, she knew she was too far gone to care.

She needed this. She'd ached for it for so long, and now that it was finally happening, she intended to take everything he had to give. Pulling away from his mouth for air, she pleaded, "More Gajeel..."

Giving into her desires, he thrust a second finger into her quivering center, easing into a faster pace as his palm continued to rub over her button. "That's it...give it to me," he grunted a second later, effectively pushing her right over the edge.

Her body seized up around him, her core tightening around his still thrusting digits, and without her consent, her mouth fell open to release a loud shriek. She'd had no idea she could make such a sound, but as Gajeel lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip, she couldn't find the will to feel embarrassed. She was so close to getting everything she'd ever wanted. Nothing was getting in the way of that, certainly not her nerves.

Staring at her with lustful eyes, Gajeel hefted her up, easing his body between her legs. "You ready?" he asked, as he pressed her against the wall and lined himself up at her entrance.

Feeling him at the cusp of her body, she couldn't find the words to express her desire, so she simply nodded her assent and sank lower on his shaft. His hands gripped her backside, and then he pushed himself inside her. Levy gasped as he filled her, her eyes closing at the sensation of their bodies joining for the first time. He felt so good, his large form stretching her in a way she couldn't have possibly fathomed.

He slowly glided in and out of her, giving her time to acclimate to his size, and though it was sweet, she wasn't made of glass. Reaching for his head, she pulled him in and nipped at his lip. "Harder..." she declared.

Once again, Gajeel's eyes flashed and then he slammed himself inside her. Her response was a breathless moan as he pistoned into her body, faster and harder. He was igniting a blaze in her belly, one far hotter than the one before, and it was climbing its way through her entire system, sparking a reaction she was ill prepared for.

His hips smacked against her, filling the room with the sound of their flesh meeting. It was the sexiest sound Levy had ever heard, adding fuel to the fire inside her. She felt wanton as she writhed against him, and as she felt the first stirrings of an orgasm, she found she liked the feeling. She felt free with him, free to feel and experience all the ways he played with her body.

She knew this would never end for her. She would always want him. She would need his touch again and again and again until the day she died. It would never be enough.

"Come for me, Levy..." he growled, reaching down to tease her clit. "I want to feel you squeezing my cock."

His brash words hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking the air right out of her breathless body, and she could feel her body beginning to obey. Her walls rippled around him, drawing up tight until she was certain she could take no more, and then a wave of unbelievable pleasure crashed over her. It sent her head flying back with a scream she hadn't known she possessed, and her body clamped down hard over his thick member.

With a harsh curse, Gajeel drove himself into her quaking depths twice more, before his own end caught up with him, and he came, filling her with his release. Levy shivered in his arms as she came down from her high and smiled. She was limp with exhaustion, but completely sated for the first time in her life. She'd never imagined it could be so good.

Seeing her grin, Gajeel smirked. "I had no idea you'd be so loud."

Feeling her face flush at his words, she smacked his chest. "Stop teasing me!"

"Sure thing, Shrimp..." he chuckled. "Just as soon as you wake up."

With a loud gasp, Levy bolted upright, her eyes wide as she realized that she'd fallen asleep at the guild. Her cheeks warmed as she heard a familiar snickering beside her, and with a wince, she turned to see Gajeel grinning widely at her.

"Well that must have been one hell of a dream, Shorty."

Levy groaned, then dropped her head on the table in defeat. She'd never been more embarrassed in her life. He obviously knew what she'd been dreaming about. But maybe he didn't know who had been with her in it.

Before she could put too much stock in that particular hope, he leaned down, breathing softly against her ear as he whispered, "Sounded like I gave it to you good." He chuckled again as she uncharacteristically cursed his hearing, then he gave a light tug on her ear with his teeth. "Anytime Shrimp...anytime."


End file.
